


Hair Pets And Dick Jokes

by curlspen



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BvS Lex's Sad Boy Hair, Clexuary, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlspen/pseuds/curlspen
Summary: Day 2 of Clexuary - "Hair"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hair Pets And Dick Jokes

Clark realizes he’s never seen Lex’s hair in the sunlight. He never knew how the copper in it glistens. Lex looks strangely warmer, softer, despite the feral look on his face as he screams something about Gods and fathers. 

Lex looks good. Really good. Did he look this good last time I saw him? His hair has grown back to the length it was before prison, Clark thinks it may even have a bit more wave to it, and he’s dressed not in a business suit that swallows him whole, but tight black jeans and a form fitting graphic tee. He looks more himself and less like a boy wearing daddy’s clothes, he’s all rough edges and messy boyishness. 

Clark likes him more as himself. A lot more.

“Are you even listening to me? God, you really are above all. The Great Kal-El hovering up there staring down at me, not even deigning to -“ 

Lex’s budding rant is cut off by a whimper of surprise when Clark, who had been several feet away only a heartbeat ago, wooshes down to the rooftop. Of its own volition, Clark’s hand reaches up to tuck strands of windblown hair behind his ear. Lex flinches from Clark’s raised hand, before swallowing back the reaction and fitting his face with a venomous glare. Clark waits until the fear recedes back into the murky depths of Lex’s eyes to touch him. 

Lex’s hair is softer than it looks, though his skin is slightly cold after standing on a rooftop in the wind waiting for him. Clark takes his time slowly and gently brushing the hair back, letting the soft strands brush over his fingers. He must go back a few times to collect more stray hairs, the wind still blowing briskly, Lex’s hair is flying wild as his thoughts and Clark’s cape billowing behind him.

“Uh - what are you doing?” Lex blinks at him, the fluttering of his heartbeat rapid in Clark’s ears.

“You had hair in your face. You can keep going, I’m sure you’ve been practicing this speech.” Lex searches for sarcasm or passive aggression in Clark’s tone but finds none as Clark reluctantly lets his hand fall back to his side.

“Wh – I – um… Now you’ve made me forget.” 

They stand in silence for a few moments, only the sound of the winds and Clark’s softly billowing cape. Lex rubs his arm futilely against the cold as he searches his stunned brain for words. 

“Are you cold?” Clark asks as if he cares.

“Why? Do you want to light me on fire?”

Clark grimaces but otherwise doesn’t react to Lex’s taunting, much to his disappointment. Clark had caught him off guard, he wants to punch back. He needs to. But before Lex can add another jab, Clark removes his cape and casually wraps it around Lex’s shoulder as if he were the girl next door. Lex giggles a little at the thought and Clark smiles back.

“My, my, Martha did raise a good little farm boy, didn’t she?” Clark doesn’t stop smiling even at the mention of his mother from Lex’s mouth and Lex worries he may go blind from it, like staring into the sun, yet he can’t look away. 

Lex pulls the cape tighter around him and has to bite back a moan. Holy fuck, it is more silken than Lex’s five thousand-dollar bedsheets and seems to emanate its own heat.

“You can keep it; I have a bunch more at home.” Clark says distantly, his eyes suddenly focused on something in the distance that Lex can’t see or hear. “I have to go, sorry, we’ll talk later.”

Clark says before vanishing into the horizon, as if he’s rescheduling a coffee date and not a confrontation with the guy who killed him. Lex can’t decide if he’s offended or not.

“What the fuck was that?” Lex mutters before nuzzling his pink cheek against the scarlet cape.

—-

Clark doesn’t normally come to places like this, places that are loud and drenched in moving colorful lights. There’s too much noise and it all hurts his head; Clark closes his eyes, still seeing the dappling neons through his eyelids, and takes a deep breath of stale air that smells of human sweat and liquor. Clark homes in on the sound of his own heartbeat because that’s the only sound he can handle, someone brushes past him and he feels like screaming. The world is much too loud in here, he needs to find Lex and get out…

Lex’s breath reeks like something burning, and the smell makes his stomach roll with deep-rooted anxiety. Even on his own breath, he can’t stand the smell of alcohol. His brain is slow and fast at the same time, he thought the alcohol would tame his always racing thoughts but all it does is blurry them.

“There you are.” Lex jumps, thinking for a moment that his mind is playing tricks on him. “Mercy asked me to come find you, she said she was worried and wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

“Oh, did she? Well then, let your new friend know she’s unemployed.”

“She said you’d say that and to tell you that you say that all the time, but you won’t because no one else will put up with your shit like she does. Her words, not mine.”

Sometimes, he really does hate Mercy, but he doesn’t have the energy to argue what he knows is true.

“Whatever. I’m alive and barely drunk so you can go back to rescuing lost kitties and puppies.”

As Lex moves to strut away, he falls over nothing straight into Clark’s. Maybe he is the fucking girl next door.

“Lex, I can’t let you stagger home alone. You know how many people want to kill you or at least rob you?”

“Your incessant need to save me is becoming a real irritation, you know that? Is that why you’re doing it? Or does it just stroke your little hero complex better because I’m so awful, making you come in all merciful and –“

“Can I at least get you home? Then you can yell about my alleged Godliness all you want.”

It’s then that Lex realizes he hasn’t pulled himself from Clark’s arms. Maybe he is a little more drunk then he thought. He tries to stand but finds that pulling out of Clark’s arms feels like trying to force himself to stay awake when the warmth of sleep is engulfing him. For the moment, he submits to the warmth.

“And it’s not little, it’s super.”

Lex is just going to pretend that he didn’t just hear Superman make a dick joke because his brain is too fuzzy to handle that right now. Are they moving? When did Clark pick him off his feet?

“What are you doing? Didn’t your mother teach you not to put your hands on a lady?” Lex whines, feeling way too small being carried around effortlessly by the alien.

“She taught me not to let people get stabbed in the street when I can very easily bring them home.”

Lex rolls his eyes, his vison going fuzzy with the motion.

“If you start flying, I’m going to throw up on you and it’ll probably fall on like some grandma’s head.”

Clark doesn’t fly, he walks, and Lex thinks that if anyone catches a picture of Clark Kent carrying him like a baby then he’ll have them killed. That’s his last thought before his cheek settles on Clark’s chest and he’s swallowed by blissful blackness.

At some point a moment or hours later, Lex is ever so gently placed on his bed. He burrows deeper into the sheets with a moan, feeling his legs being picked up one at a time and his sneakers being peeled off. Lex thinks he should open his eyes and not leave himself vulnerable, but only in a faraway, sleepy way. The touches are so gentle, he lets himself relax and be tucked into bed. 

Clark’s cape, the one he kept safely under his pillow, was being carefully pulled out and wrapped around him. Lex hummed as the unearthly, soft, soft fabric kissed his cheek and his collarbone. A deep, angelic voice chucked affectionately and ran a hand through his hair.

The hand pets the back of his skull down to the tips of his hair. He shivers when warm fingertips touch his bare neck but doesn’t open his eyes for fear of disrupting the dream. Just for this one moment, Lex blindly submits to the gentle touching. It goes on until darkness swallows Lex once again, this time for good. 

Lex doesn’t have nightmares that night, the angel had brushed all the bad thoughts out of his head with his touch.


End file.
